


The Hunt-Diary Log of Doctor Ashley Rivera

by Night_MinxThe_Wiccan



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_MinxThe_Wiccan/pseuds/Night_MinxThe_Wiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok guys ^.^ that took a while to write and hopefully you enjoyed so if you could possibly leave a comment or if you're feeling really generous possibly share it around? It would help me out a lot. Any critics are welcome but, be nice y'all :3</p></blockquote>





	The Hunt-Diary Log of Doctor Ashley Rivera

"Could you please state your name, rank and reason for this recording" spoke softly from an almost ethereal entity in the corner of the room. 

 

 

My name is Doctor Ashley Rivera of the SCP Foundations Scientific and Metaphysical Strike-Force. If you are reading this, I am more than likely already dead. That's neat huh? How human thought and experiences can live on in various forms o- "Miss Rivera if you could continue" Right, apologies. I'm probably dead at the stage for you to be reading this. These are the chronicles of my work. Oh and it's Doctor Rivera to you mate. 

 

"It's nice here at the Foundation. People are always smiling here. It's even a little weird... . I've been decked out with some new gear which is cool if a little OTT.. One rifle that fires compressed tungsten-titanium alloy, one flashlight with some AA batteries and a pack filled with some general camping supplies. I'm not surprised by the camping supplies, I'm a Strike-Force member after all, I'm working in the field."- Jake Kerrigan, Member of "SAMS-F"

 

 

Well, Hi y'all, I've decided to try my hand at writing some stuff. Assuming I don't lose my hands to any SCP'S..heh.. anyways. Ah! Yes, The Foundation!! I hope you pictured some big scary building with lightning cracking behind it when I said that. Because you'd be completely RI-wrong. It's nothing like that. It is actually closer to an estate with terraced houses, car's with families pulling out of them. Normal, everyday stuff really. And that's the point. Secrecy. Inconspicuousness. We at the Foundation like to keep the outside world un-aware of the danger's life presents. It has proven.. un-palatable in past tries as I've been told.  
The building itself is gorgeous on the inside. Lustrous white marble tiles line the walls only counter-set by pure, deep black onyx tables and work stations. It looks very corporate, I'll admit and that not usually my motif, but it pays well and I enjoy the rush it gives. The thrill of the chase. The blood pumping in my veins as my muscles contract and flex as I fly through the wilderness being chased by some gods-forsaken monster or creature. So, to the main event right? I've tempted you for long enough, and I've rambled enough too so, without further ado, the hunt. 

 

 

"ALL MEMBERS OF THE SCIENTIFIC AND METAPHYSICAL STIKE-FORCE REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO CONTROL CENTRE 23-B" boomed a robotic voice over the intercom built into the wall. 

 

 

As I stormed towards the control centre, vivid images flashed through my head, rapid visions of what was to come dominating any semblance of calm I might have had at the time. I approached the control centre with only one goal in mind: make an impression. I reached the door to the room and took a moment to compose myself, straighten down my almost mane of purple/black hair.I swung open the door and walked in and the sight that was there to greet me was one I will never forget.  
"Is this it?" I heard a man call out from behind a paintballing mask. As he removed it, his curly blond hair bounced out around out of it's very own containment. His blazing green eyes looked to be trying to bore deep holes through my soul. Then, as if he made a split second judgment about every decision I'd ever made, he cracked a gigantic smile, showing off his brilliant white teeth. "Nah I'm just fuckin' with yea" he said jokingly. "Gotta do it, it's a hazing technique, well done by the way, you, my dear passed with flying colours" he went on to explain, pointing towards me happily. I breathed out gently, cracking a smirk. "Well, next time, try without the rifle and battle mask? I thought I was about to be court marshalled you dipstick" I threw back jovially . He looked down at himself, smirking to himself. "You are going to have to dress the part if you want to continue in this line of work, cuz' the whole ""Scientist lab coat thing""? It ain't gonna intimidate anyone" he spoke softly, almost intimately. "This guy is going to be a problem for me" I spoke softly under my breath. I glared at him, before throwing him a knowing smirk then proceeded to throw my lab coat off of myself. "Oh. My apologies doctor" he said, almost inaudibly as he looked down at my outfit. A black leather jacket wrapped around my shoulders, torn stylishly at the shoulder to show off my deep jet black tattooed sigils and runes, covering my arm from the top to the bottom. In the leather jacket's inside lay a cash of magickal items and weapons, all adorned with sigils. My deep emerald green t-shirt held nothing in particular of merit, but it made my complexion look pale and almost phantom like. My tight black jeans were wrapped up in harnesses all around my thigh muscles , containing two black revolvers engraved with the words "Vindicta et Mort" on either. "You bring the fire power, I bring the witchcraft sweetheart" I said confidently, drawing my pistols, aiming them towards him and winking. "The name's Ashley" I said, extending my hand towards him to shake it. As I touched it, my sigils kicked in as I saw into his mind and read it. Before he could speak his answer, I spoke for him, in his voice "And my names Jake, nice to meet ya darling". He recoiled in shock and looked at me. "How-how did you do that?!" He stuttered out after a second. I smirked at him, winking. "Witchcraft, my darling" I added sarcastically "Is a very powerful force" I finished before looking around the room to take it in. 

The room itself was a camo room adorned with black, greens and browns. There were laptop stations lining the walls with a multitude of cables going into and coming out of the laptops. There were guns racked attached to one of the walls, with various guns resting there, ranging from semi-automatic pistols to Baretta .50 calibre sniper rifles and some guns I'd never seen in my life. Along the opposite walls was a range of melee weapons from katana made of blackened steel to machetes and hand grenades. As I was surveying the weapons cash, the doors flew open and two people burst in through the doors and fumbled clumsily for a few seconds before finally collapsing into a pile on the floor. I strode over to one of them and helped them up. As I pulled them up I saw their brilliant bright blue hair (evidently another hair dye lover. Can't blame them) "Woah, you okay there?" I asked, worried. I looked them in the eyes and read their mind as I had done to Jake previously. What I saw made me recoil in shock. "Oh my gods..." I whispered under my breath. Vivid images of murders, dead bodies and horrors beyond your imaginations flooded my mind, assaulting all my senses and making my jerk violently, trying to rid my mind of the images. "Woah, jesus are you ok!?" Jake shouted to me, rushing over to see if I was ok. Blood had started to drip from my nose as I finished clearing my mind of what I'd saw. I walked over to the blue haired person and enveloped them in a hug. "I'm so sorry" I whispered into their ear, whimpering slightly as I remembered what I, by reason, they had seen at some point in their life too. "What's your name?" I asked both of them after we had all calmed down from the shock of our initial meeting. The boy was the first to respond to me. "My name's Alfric, and that's Kate" he said, gesturing over to the blue haired person. "Hiya" came the surprisingly upbeat response from Kate. "We're siblings. Both born abroad, but raised by parents from here, we decided to come back after..." he trailed off, making eye contact with his sibling. The both looked around the room, taking it in as I had done before before looking back towards myself and Jake. "So...who's in charge? What do we do next?" Alfric asked apprehensively looking towards Jake and I. I raised my hand confidently, daring Jake to defy me. "We are to be transported to a remote location in Prague. There have been reports from our operatives stationed there of anomalous activity centred around a 5 mile radius, reports have stated that we may be dealing with a Keter level object so vigilance is of utmost importance in this venture. If you have not updated your wills, I highly advise you to do so. Now, if we're all ready? Let's go." I spoke confidently. These people need a leader and I'm going to be that leader. Alfric raised his hand shakily while his eyes darted around the room. "Yes Alfric, what is it?" I asked kindly, trying to ease his nerves slightly. "Doctor Rivera? How are we getting there exactly? Prague is hours away by plane.." "Alfric we're going the best way possible-" I responded, raising my arm, revealing the tattoos there. "Witchcraft" I finished before tapping my hand to my arm. As I did so, an electric blue glow filled the room, enveloping me and my comrades in it's light and before we new what was happening, the camo room bled away from behind us and the snow scape of Prague stretched out around us, as if space had bent around us and everything not touching the blue light had been erased and a beautifully cold Prague had been painted in the background the replace it. I realised my arm and the light died away as I dropped to my knees. I got up slowly before any one could start to worry. "Sorry" I explained "Witchcraft has side effects" 

We looked all around us as we took in what was before us. The fast expanse of forest enclosed us from all sides, the snow thick on the ground. We all readied our weapons, Jake with his rifle, Alfric with his SMG , Kate with their dual katana and me with my dual revolvers. As we marched south east towards the zone our sources had informed us there was possible SCP activity, a growing sense of dread grew over all of us, with Alfic going deathly pale. We hit the 5 mile radius shortly thereafter and that's when we noticed it. A few meters back, there had been birds singing and general sounds of life and nature. As son as we hit the radius, all sounds of life stopped completely. We all looked at each other as we formed our attack position, with me up in the front, and Jake and Kate to the sides of me with Alfric covering our rear side. We crouched down and started to slowly advance further into the territory. After a while, there was a violent shake in the ground, as if something was burrowing underneath the surface. We all stopped moving and awaited what was to come. All of a sudden, the earth exploded in front of us. The beast that pulled itself out of the ground was easily 10 foot tall, with a complete covering of stark blank white fur and an almost mammalian face. "Oh. Well, that's unexpected" Jake said through jittering teeth. We all readied our weapons, aimed towards the beast and fired. I didn't as I awaited to see the effects my groups ordinary weapons would do. We watched the beast recoil and flex, but nothing was done to it. "Ok big guy, try this one out" I said aloud before raising my pistol and firing a bullet at it's head. As it impacted, blue arcs of lightening shot down through it's body, electrifying it completely. It shuddered before it bent at the knees and collapsed into the snow and began to snore. "What did you DO TO IT" Alfic exclaimed loudly. "I shot a bullet at it that electrified it with 2 AMPS of electricity. Enough o kill a human dead, but SCP'S? Nah. It's fine" We looked down at it to examine it while it was asleep. It was 10 foot tall, with broad shoulders. It's white fur was matted to it with snow and it's feet were easily 5 times larger than a humans. We walked over to the side and began to talk to each other. "So, what now?" asked Kate excitedly, apprehensive of what was to come next. I looked into the forest, breathing out calmly. "We bag it up, I'll zap you, Alfric and Jake back home until I have enough strength to zap it and me back too." At this, Alfric straightened up and his eyes glowed with a soft golden glow.  
" I AM SPEAKING FROM A HUAMN VESSEL. YOU JUST INCAPICITATED MY COPOREAL BEING BUT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU CAN BELIVE" spoke the voice from Alfric's mouth. We all shot backwards to a safe distance.  
"YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME THAT EASILY WITCH. I WILL RETURN. BUT TO SEND A MESSAGE. THIS VESSEL WILL NOW DIE" as it finished speaking, Alfric pointed his gun upwards and stuck it in his mouth. A single tear fell as he looked to Kate and pulled the trigger. 

Alfric Mercer died on the 12th day of March 2001. The being known simple as The Thought has not been caught since nor heard of. We have not stopped searching and what it did to Kate...that's something I'll never get over. This is Doctor Ashley Rivera of the Scientific And Metaphysical Strike-Force signing off for now. Be safe and remember, 

Secure, Contain, Protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys ^.^ that took a while to write and hopefully you enjoyed so if you could possibly leave a comment or if you're feeling really generous possibly share it around? It would help me out a lot. Any critics are welcome but, be nice y'all :3


End file.
